


Growing the Family

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adopting a Puppy, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Chloe finds a surprising new addition to her and Max's home when she finishes work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Morven, who prompted: "... I can explain."

Chloe let out a relieved sigh as she got into the elevator of her and Max's apartment building. She didn't know why the cargo shipment wasn't going to be there until tomorrow, but she wasn't going to complain if it meant going home earlier on a Friday.

She thought about sneaking into the apartment and surprising Max; it was quite tempting, if she was being honest. With an excited grin, Chloe exited the elevator and went to their door. She opened it slowly and silently, looking for Max. She wasn't in the corridor or living room.

 _'Hmm... maybe she's in the bedroom?'_ Chloe thought.

She took off her shoes, and tip-toed to the bedroom door. She held her hand out to the doorknob to open it, but then she heard the faint sound of soft snores.

Chloe smiled. _'Must be napping. Let's leave sleeping beauty alone... for now,'_ she thought mischievously.

However, as she decided to go, there was another sound; it was almost too quiet to hear, but Chloe swore it sounded like a whine.

Then it sounded again.

Chloe looked back to the bedroom door.

It was coming from inside.

Another whine, this time a bit louder, sounded.

Chloe's brow furrowed, and she opened the door quietly...

... only to find herself looking down at a German Shepherd puppy, who apparently decided to greet Chloe enthusiastically, softly yelping and barking.

Chloe stood there, dumbstruck, not noticing that Max was waking up due to the noise. She only had eyes for the tiny ball of _adorable_ at her feet.

Then she heard a squeak that shattered the spell a bit. Chloe looked up, and saw Max looking like a deer in the headlights.

"C-Chloe?! You're home? I-I can explain!" she said hurriedly.

"I was let off early today, Max, but that's not the point; you didn't tell me you were going to get a puppy!" Chloe said excitedly. The pup barked to get Chloe's attention back, and she obliged gladly. She picked it up and held it to her face, cooing.

"I just... I wasn't! Going to get a puppy, I mean. But then I found it next to the building earlier today, lost; I... I couldn't just leave it there!" Max said. "I just couldn't..."

Chloe looked at Max with an adoring smile. "I get that..." she said, walking over to the bed and kissing Max on the forehead. She put the puppy in Max's lap, then sat down. "Are we gonna keep it?" she asked Max eagerly.

Max blinked, a bit surprised by Chloe's enthusiasm. Then she smiled back. "I... well, I wanted to talk about that when you got home, so..." she said, looking bashfully at Chloe.

Chloe's smile became a grin, and she started petting the puppy, who panted happily. Then she looked back at Max and hugged her with one arm. "Well, I think my vote's obvious, Max." she said.

Max laughed. "Yeah, I gathered as much... I love you, Chloe." she said, kissing Chloe's cheek. The puppy then decided to add its 2 cents, and got up on its hind legs to lick both their faces. They laughed, cooing over the addition to their little family.


End file.
